papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Britany Doghouse
Britany Doghouse is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Whiskiview Mall Loves: Cherry Cordials Hates: Pranks and Roasted Goose Doghouse grew up in Maple Mountains, permanently now lives near Whiskiview Mall. She doesn't visit the mall very often, but she always enjoys her life around the area, but most of the time she has busy neighbors in her neighborhood, in fact she likes to visit to Papa's Bakeria, during the Christmas, but in other holidays she doesn't come their very often she is most of all is always busy at her job which the name of her job she hardly mentioned it to anyone. Although, she isn't a closer she is sometimes a little picky about her food and also, She does not like to get pranked in public. She doesn't mind pranks, but she just doesn't seem to want to get pranked. Appearance She is slightly similar to Rosie, she wears a darker pink shirt, hazel eyes, a violet skirt instead of pants, a backplate around her face, and white shoes with silver laces. Orders Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! * Medium Cup * Fudge Brownies & Cherry Cordials * Chocolate Syrup * Chunky Blend * Chocolate Mousse * Chocolate Topping * Shaved Chocolate * Chocolate Chips * 3 Creameos * 3 Cherries Holiday Order: (Christmas) * Medium Cup * Fudge Brownies & Cherry Cordials * Peppermint Syrup * Chunky Blend * Chocolate Mousse * Chocolate Topping * Shaved Chocolate * Chocolate Chips * 3 Frosted Gifts * 3 Gingerbread Men Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe Edition! * Square Cut Crust * Ranch Sauce * Mozzerella Cheese * 4 Chicken (top) * 10 Red Peppers (all around) * 5 Meatballs (bottom) * Well Done * 6 Slices Holiday Order: (Christmas) = WHERE'S MY ORDER!? = Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition! * Chocolate Crust * Fudge Filling * Cherry Filling * Cherry Filling * Fudge Filling * Chocolate Meringue * Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) * Cherry Drizzle (All Over) * 8 Hazelnut Swizzles (Outer Ring) Holiday Order: (Christmas) * Chocolate Crust * Fudge Filling * Peppermint Swirl Cream * Peppermint Swirl Cream * Fudge Filling * Chocolate Meringue * Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) * Candy Cane Drizzle (All Over) * 8 Frosted Wreaths (Outer Ring) Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe Edition * Liner A * Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: * Chocolate Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Cherry Drizzle * Chocolate Chips * 2 Nutty Butter Cups (left, right) * Cherry (middle) Cupcake 2: * Chocolate Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Shaved Chocolate * Cherry Holiday Order (New Year) * Liner A * Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: * Chocolate Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Cherry Drizzle * Stache Sprinkles * 2 Party Streamers (left, right) * Cherry (middle) Cupcake 2: * Chocolate Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Shaved Chocolate * New Year Topper Papa's Taco Mia Deluxe Edition! * Soft Shell with Chicken * Sour Cream * Lettuce * Tomatoes * Brown Rice White Rice * Mild Sauce Chips: * Fiesta Chips with Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday Order (Christmas) = WHERE'S MY ORDER!? = Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition! * 4 BBQ Boneless Wings (left) * 6 Carrots (all around) * 4 green peppers (right) * Ranch Dip Holiday Order: (Christmas) Trivia * In her flipdeck, this actually takes place in Whiskiview Mall. * In gamerias, she is seen with a purple shirt during holidays, Summer Luau and Thanksgiving, all though that's not her Style B. Her Style H is revealed in Papa's Bakeria DE! * Papa's Bakeria is the only gameria she appears as starting as a bronze star customer. Gallery BritanyFullRender.png BritanyRender2.png BritanyRender1.png ValentinePhoto.png BritanyRender3.png BritanyRender4.png BritanyRender5.png HeganRender14BritanyInLove.png Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Characters Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:B Characters Category:Traffic Lights Category:Female Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Traffic Lights characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:European Category:Latvian Category:Greek